We Will All Miss You, Timothy McGee
by baileybeagle
Summary: Tim and Abby decide on Valentine's Day to give their relationship another shot. Then on April 4th something happens to Tim and everyone loses him forever.
1. Timothy McGee

**NCIS:**

**WE WILL MISS YOU,****TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Timothy McGee is shot and killed. Everyone has their own point of view.**

**CHAPTER 1: TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

**APRIL 4th...**

**THE CRIME SCENE...**

"Federal agents! Drop your weapon!" Gibbs yelled.

The shooting starts and when I felt a pain, I knew I had been shot.

"Hold on, Probie!" I heard Tony say and felt him put pressure to my chest.

My only thoughts were of Abby and how we had just gotten back together. I had promised I would be careful and now I had been shot.

It hurt so much to breath, but I had to tell Abby I was sorry about breaking my promise.

"Tell Ab...s-sorry...Sa...rah..." That was all I could get out.

"Damit, Probie! Hold on!" Tony yells at me. "You don't have premission to die, McGee!" Gibbs tells me.

"Ru-rule 12...bo-ss...bro...ke...it..." I gasp out.

"I don't give a damn about you and Abby breaking rule 12! You've been doing that for years! You better hold on...Where is that damn ambulance?" Gibbs tells me.

The paramedics show up and I hear Ziva say something about, Sarah. But her voice seems far away.

I keep my thoughts on Abby and how I have to keep fighting to get back to her, but it is getting harder.

"You better hold on, McGee, Abby can't lose you now. You just told me that you two have broken rule 12..."

I hear Gibbs say and I'm trying as hard as I can. Then I hear him talking to Ducky...

It seems a long time when I am being unloaded from the ambulance. Nurses and doctors are shouting now, but everything around me is fading into darkness...

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

The doctor shouted orders trying to bring Timothy McGee back, but finally...

"Call it! Time of death...10:45 AM!" He said sadly, then stripping off his gloves went to tell whoever was here for the agent.


	2. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**NCIS:**

**WE WILL MISS YOU,****TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Timothy McGee is shot and killed. Everyone has their own point of view.**

**CHAPTER 2: SPECIAL AGENT, LEROY JETHRO GIBBS...**

**LEROY JETHRO GIBBS P.O.V.**

**APRIL 4th...**

"Federal agents! Drop your weapons!" I yell.

The shooting starts and we all take cover, shooting back. It only takes a minute, before the shooting stops.

Ziva helps me put two of the suspects in handcuffs.

"Hold on, probie!" I hear Tony yell and after making sure the suspects are taken care of.

I see Dinozzo is trying to put pressure to your chest, the same time he grabs his cell phone and Ziva takes it from him to call for an ambulance.

So he can put both hands for the pressure.

You say something and I know you want to say it, in case something happens. I am determined to make you realize you have to live.

"Tell Ab...s-sorry...Sa...rah." You say and it's getting harder for you to breath.

By this time I am on your right.

"Damit, probie! Hold on!" Dinozzo tells you and he is as scared as the rest of ua. "You don't have permission to die, McGee!" I tell you.

"Ru...rule 12...bo...ss...bro...ke...it..." You want to say more, but can't continue.

"I don't give a damn about you and Abby breaking rule 12! You've been doing that for years! You better hold on...Where is that damn ambulance?" I demand to know and it's then that the paramedics show up.

We all step back as you are loaded onto the stretcher.

"We'll go get, Sarah and take her to the hospital." Ziva says as I climb into the ambulance to ride with you.

I know that Duck is on his way back to NCIS, with the two suspects that were killed and pull out my cell phone to call him.

"You better hold on, McGee, Abby can't lose you now. You just told me that you two have broken rule 12..."

I tell you this, as we pull away from the curb.

"...Hey, Duck, I need you to get Abby and bring her to the hosptial. McGee's been shot." I say and after less then five minutes ambulance pulls up to the hospital.

They get you out first and I follow. I fill out the forms they need me to and wait as they work on you.

Ten minutes later Abby is running down the hall to me, Ducky and Palmer right behind her.

"How's Tim? Is he okay?" Abby ask, but then the doctor comes out with a grave look on his face.

I had seen that look before and I knew you didn't make it.

You didn't hold on for Abby.

"Is there anyone here for, Timothy McGee?" The doctor ask. "We are." I tell him as Ducky, Palmer, Abby and I step forward.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could..." The doctor begins his speech telling us that you didn't make it.

After a few minutes the doctor leads us down the hall to where you are.

We are standing outside the room, Abby is leaning against me and sobbing. I had lost men and others agents. I had lost...

Jenny- Who had been director of NCIS, but my partner before that.

My former boss - Mike Franks

Agent Caitlin (Kate) Todd

and now

You...Timothy McGee

"Boss!" I hear and turn around, with Abby still holding on to me.

I know that they have figured it out, before I say a word.

"Wh-where's Tim?" Sarah asked. "He didn't make it, Sarah." I tell her and can feel the tears in my eyes.

Ziva leans on Tony and begins to sob, Abby continues to lean on me. Sarah stumbles into the room and falls into the chair beside your bed.

The rest of us follow her.

"Do my parents kn-know?" Sarah ask, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I've called them." Is the only thing I can say from beside her.

I remember how you almost resigned from NCIS trying to protect her and knew you had been close.

Now Tony, Ziva Ducky stand on your left, Palmer at the foot of the bed and Sarah in the chair, Abby and I stand on your right.

It seems that everything that has been going on...has not slowed down yet.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**APRIL 6th...**

I see Tony and Ziva look over at your desk, we have all been doing that a lot in the last couple of days. We keep expecting you to come in and sit there.

The bull pen has been quiet in our area...the three of us don't talk.

I have seen Tony and Ziva leave about the same time for the past few days to get lunch, but there is no case.

I don't try to stop them, because I know they need to get away.

I've been down to Abby's lab alot in the last few days and she's still not doing to good, she tried to put on a happy face when I first started going down to check on her.

That didn't last long though, she keeps telling me how much she misses you.

For the past few days...

She can't seem to quit crying. I know that she's thinking about all the time you two would spend together in the lab.

I sent Dinozzo down to get her a few minutes ago, when they come into the bull pen. She has a radio in hand and tear stains on her face.

Tony and Ziva walk together leaning on each other, as Abby leans on me. We meet in the garage and leave in seperate cars.

Tony and Ziva in one car...

Duck, Palmer and Palmer's wife...Breena

Then Abs rides with me.

The ride is silent and the service goes by quick, now we stand at your graveside. Abby is the one from NCIS taking it the hardest and I know how much you two loved each other.

It's been a hard, quiet few days without you.

Just like the days we lost Mike, Jenny and Kate.

'I know I never told you, but you were a great Agent, McGee and we will all miss you.'

I turn with Abby leaning on me, she turns on the radio as we leave your grave side.

I see Tony look over his shoulder.

**NOVEMBER 14th...**

It was a week after your funeral that Abby found out what I suspected, she was pregnant. She waited until Friday to tell us, she said she told Sarah first.

She then told us you were the father, but everyone had pretty much guessed when she told us she was pregnant...that the baby had to be yours.

Abby called me about eight o'clock last night and I took her to the hospital. Just a few hours ago, Timothy Kyle McGee was born. At first he wasn't breathing and that scared Abby.

She had already lost you and was afraid she would lose the only connection she had left to you, but after a minute he cried.

"He looks just like, Tim. I wish he was here, Gibbs. I miss him so much." Abby told me, she then began to cry harder and I wrapped my arm around her.

I told her that I know, we could all see that he looked alot like you, but we can see Abby in him to.

I was the one that made his crib that now stands in his room.

I got home and started to work on a new boat a little while ago.

When I left Little Tim...as Abby calls him...and Abby were sleeping. Little Tim is what Abby calls him and Tony has already started calling him Little Probie.

Abby dosen't seem to care though.

**APRIL 4th...**

It's been a year now since you died and now we stand once again at your grave. Abby has been busy with Little Tim and we all help her when she needs us to. He is just a little over four months old now.

I've heard that Sarah, Ziva and Abby get together once a week and just talk. Little Tim has become our mascot at NCIS.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" I aske as she walked up to us. "Better, I guess." Sarah replies, but the look on her face says that it's a lie.

"I miss him, Tim, Gibbs." Abby tells me as holds Little Tim in her arms.

It has just started to rain and I watched Abs head back to the car, I had given Abby a ride and next we are headed to NCIS.

Just like we did last year after your funeral, to tell memories and stories about you.

After a few minutes I walk back to the car, Sarah is the only one left at your grave side.

When I get to the car Abby has already put Little Tim in his car seat and is sitting in the passengers seat crying.

**THE BULLPEN...**

I then take them to NCIS, we get to the bull pen and though we have a new agent on the team.

For the day he sits at another desk, we get to the bull pen and after looking for a minute

Abby sits where you used to. Then pulls Little Tim out of his car seat and through her tears, begins to talk to him.

I'm sure she is telling him about you.

Goodbye, McGee.


	3. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo

**NCIS:**

**WE WILL MISS YOU,****TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Timothy McGee is shot and killed. Everyone has their own point of view.**

**CHAPTER 3: SPECIAL AGENT, TONY DINOZZO...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

**APRIL 4th...**

**THE CRIME SCENE...**

"Federal agents! Drop your weapon!" Gibbs yelled.

The shooting started and we all took cover, but not quick enough.

You had been shot.

"Hold on, probie!" I yell as I drop to my knees beside you and notice you are losing a lot of blood fast.

This couldn't be happening...not again.

First we lost Kate...then Director Shepard, but this couldn't happen to you.

I know you knew you had been shot in the chest, I began to apply pressure and you seemed to be fighting to breath.

I had pulled out my phone, but Ziva took it and called for the ambulance.

"Tell Ab...s-sorry...Sa...rah..." You fight to say, but it's getting harder for you to breath.

I look up as the shooters are rounded up and put in the cars, but do not let up on the pressure.

"Damit, probie! Hold on!" I yell and you seem to be fighting as hard as you can. "You don't have permission to die, McGee!" Gibbs says to you.

"Ru...rule 12...bo...ss...bro...ke...it..." We hear you try to tell us something, but can't continue.

"I don't give a damn about you and Abby breaking rule 12! You've been doing that for years! You better hold on...Where is that damn ambulance?" Gibbs yelled and as if on cue, the paramedics showed up.

"We'll go get, Sarah and take her to the hospital." Ziva says as you are loaded into the ambulance.

So Ziva and I got into the car we had come in, Gibbs rides in the ambulance and Ducky had been on his way back to NCIS, so he would get Abby.

I had a bad feeling and I hoped I was wrong.

I had noticed that since around Valentine's Day that something seemed different between you and Abby again.

I had bugged and picked on you as I tried to get the truth. You were being so secretive about who it was you were seeing and now we all knew why.

**IN THE CAR...**

"Drive a little faster, Tony or let me drive." I heard Ziva say and glanced over.

Ziva is trying to hide her feelings, but I could see right through it.

She's as scared as I am and I can't help, but think of how this seemed similar to other times.

I know you remember...

Kate- Getting shot twice  
>Once hit in the bullet proof vest, but the second bullet to the head had killed her.<p>

Director Shepard - Ziva and I were supposed to protect her, but she had been killed in a gun fight.

Mike Franks - Who had been Gibbs boss, had also been killed.

'Was it going to happen again?

It better not, probie! Gibbs said you don't have permission to die, so you better listen!'

"It's going to be all right, Ziva." I said as I glance over at her. "It can't happen again. We were right there!" Ziva yelled.

I pulled over when we reach the apartment building that your sister Sarah had moved into a few months ago. When you asked me to help you get her stuff moved in.

Then getting out, I grabbed Ziva's hand and gave it a squeeze as we began to walk up the stairs to the apartment of Sarah's apartment.

**JUST OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT OF, SARAH MCGEE...**

I knock and when she opens the door she seems surprised to see us.

"Where's Tim?" Are the first words out of her mouth. "He was taken to hospital." I tell her. "What happened?" Sarah asked, but was already walking out the door after grabbing her things and locking the apartment.

"He was shot." Ziva said as we got in the car.

**IN THE CAR...**

"Is he..." Sarah begins, but can't seem to sa the last word. "He was fighting when the ambulance took him." I tell her. "Tim...was...shot?" Sarah asked.

When I looked in the mirror, I could see that she was thinking the same thing as me and Ziva.

'What if you don't make it?'

I really hope you do, because I need someone to pick on and Abby is finally letting you in again. So you have to live.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent and soon we were walking down the hall.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

"Boss!" I yelled seeing Gibbs.

When he turns to face us, I already know and don't want to believe. Abby was sobbing into his shoulder and his face told us, before he even spoke the words.

"Wh-where's Tim?" Sarah asked. "He didn't make it, Sarah." Gibbs tells her.

Ziva falls against my shoulder and starts to cry, I hold her up and feel tears of my own.

Sarah as she stumbles into the room and falls into a chair beside the bed where you were laying.

We step into the room I was holding up Ziva and Gibbs seemed to be holding up Abby.

We're all here, but we're kind of in shock and I know you tried to fight, but I wish you could have won.

"Do my parents...kn-know?" Sarah ask and the tears are falling down her cheeks hardner now.

Ducky, Ziva and I stand on your left side and Abby, Gibbs and Sarah are on your right.

"I called them." Gibbs says, but he sounds far away.

I guess we're all in shock and as I look around...I see everyone is crying.

'You left us, probie! What happened today and how is it you got shot when no one else did?'

I try to think back to everything that had happened just a couple of hours ago, but I guess it happened so fast

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**APRIL 6th...**

I have looked over at your desk expecting to see you there...McTardy. I see Ziva and Gibbs look over to, nothing has been changed on it.

Everyday Ziva and I leave to go have lunch, because it's hard to sit there for so long and not have you to pick on, Tim.

Gibbs sees us leave and dosen't say anything if it's a quiet day. Which the last few days have been.

Gibbs has slipped down to Abby's lab to check on her, but I have noticed that you dying has affected us all.

Gibbs is just Gibbs, so if you're not looking you don't see how it's affected him.

I haven't seen much of Sarah since the other day, when we went to pick her up and take her to you. The few times I have seen her, she's taking it pretty hard.

Abby's a mess and has been taking it the worst. She told me about the music she's been playing.

She's tries to act happy around the rest of us, but she's taking your loss really hard.

There have been a few times I went down to her lab...

Her hair was down, she didn't have on any make up and she could was crying.

Once I had gone into her lab and couldn't find her. I finally found her in her office with her head on Bert asleep, tears stains on her face and a picture of you beside her. I woke her up, because it was time to go to your funeral.

I helped her up and she grabbed a radio, then we were on our way. The serivce flew by and now we stand at your grave side.

It's been a hard few days without you, just like it was when we lost Kate and Director Shepard.

'I wish you could have stuck around I'm going to miss picking on you. Tell Kate and Director Shepard, hi for us. Goodbye, probie...Tim.'

I walked away from your grave with my arm around Ziva and her leaning on me for support.

I hear music and look back to see Abby has her radio in hand.

**NOVEMBER 14th...**

I just wanted to come by and tell you Abby that you made Abby happy again.

You made Abby smile again and just a little over a week after your funeral...She told us she was pregnant.

I just wanted to tell you that Timothy Kyle McGee was born just a couple of hours ago.

You and Abby have a healthy baby boy, though he had to give a scare. Because he wasn't breathing when he was born, but after a minute he started to cry.

Abby says she can see a lot of you in him, but you can see her in him to.

You should have seen the waiting room and the look on the doctors face when he found out we were all there for her.

Me, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, the Autospy Gremlin ,Breena, your parents, Sarah, your grandmother...

Your grandmother told us to call her, Penny.

Palmer and Breena got married just a few months ago.

You can pretty much guess who else was there. Well it's been a long day and I have to work tomorrow, so I need to go.

I'll talk to you later, Probie and everyone will tell Little Tim about you.

**APRIL 4TH...**

Hey, it's been a year since you died.

Abby has been very busy taking care of Little Tim, who is now just a little over four months old.

Sarah, Ziva and Abby have been getting together at least once a week. They talk and Sarah likes that she gets to spend time with her nefew.

The rest of your family comes around to see Tim as well, but from your family, Sarah sees him the most.

The team is here at your grave again, plus the NCIS mascot...Little Tim.

A lot of people have started to call him Little Tim, but I have started to call him Little Probie.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" Gibbs says as she comes to stand with us. "Better, I guess." She tells us, but I can tell it's a lie.

"I miss him, Tim, Gibbs." I hear Abby say and look over to see Little Tim in her arms.

Sarah is almost the same as she was the night we told her, but with being able to spend time with your son and Abby. That's helped her a lot, because at first she was depressed.

Abby told Sarah about being pregnant with her nefew, before the rest of us had been told.

Though we had all begun to suspect.

'Did you ever suspect that Abby was pregnant? Why did you want us to tell Abby you were sorry that day?'

It starts to rain and Abby is the first to leave because she has to get Little Tim out of the rain.

For a few minutes longer the rest of us stand here and eventually leave as well.

Everyone heads back toNCIS, with Gibbs and Abby in the lead. Sarah said she would meet us there in a little bit.

Last year we sat in the bull pen and shared memories of you, Sarah told us some good ones.

We're going to do the same thing this year and probably make a tradition out of it, so Little Probie will know what you were like.

Just to let you know? I picked on you, becuase you were the brother I never had.

Goodbye, Tim, I'll talk to you later.


	4. Special Agent Ziva David

**NCIS:**

**WE WILL MISS YOU,****TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Timothy McGee is shot and killed. Everyone has their own point of view.**

**CHAPTER 4: AGENT ZIVA DAVID...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

**APRIL 4th...**

"Federal agents! Drop your weapons!" Gibbs yells.

The shooting starts and we all take cover, shooting back. It only takes a minute, before the shooting stops and I help Gibbs put the two suspects in handcuffs.

Then I hear something that makes me look over your way.

"Hold on, probie!" Tony yells and I see him drop to his knees on your left side.

He is trying to put pressure to the got shot you took to the chest, at the same time he grabs his phone and I take it from him to call the ambulance. So he can put both hands for pressure.

I hear you say something and I know you want to say it in case something happens. I want to tell you not to say anymore, but I'm on the phone with the dispatcher.

"Tell Ab...s-sorry...Sa...rah..." I can tell it's getting harder for you to breath.

I look out of the corner of my eye as the suspects who had not been hit get loaded into the cars.

There had been four, two survived. Gibbs is then on you right side.

"Damit, probie! Hold on!" Tony yells and I know he is scared of losing the brother he never had. "You don't have permission to die, McGee!" Gibbs tells you.

"Ru...rule 12...bo...sss...bro...ke...it..." You seem to want to say something else, but can't continue.

"I don't give a damn about you and Abby breaking rule 12! You've been doing that for years! You better hold on...where's the damn ambulance?" Gibbs yells and you can tell he is scared, just like the rest of us.

It is then the paramedics show up.

"We'll get, Sarah and take her to the hospital." I say as you're loaded into the ambulance.

Gibbs climbs in to ride to the ambulance to ride with you.

Tony and I get in the car and leave to go get Sarah. I think all of us have figured out that you and Abby were acting different since Valentine's Day. I had watched as Tony tried to get information out of you. You seemed to be...secretive? Yes that's the word.

"Drive a little faster, Tony or let me drive." I say and Tony looks over to me.

I try to hide the fact that I'm scared of losing you, because you have become a brother to me. I want him to drive faster, so we can get to the hospital and make sure you're okay.

I remember back to the times...

Director Jennifer (Jenny) Shepard - Tony and I had, been there and she had told us to take the day off. If we hadn't she would still be alive.

Mike Franks - He died and I almost couldn't take it anymore.

I remember the conversation between Tony and I, just before the door opened to reveal you and Abby.

_**FLASHBACK * **_

_**"There's always another monster." I told Tony. "Yep." Tony replied. "I mean, we pursue them. But we just-keep making targets of ourselves." I had said. "Better us then someone who didn't sign up for it." He had told me. **_

_**"I don't think I can do this any more." I said and lean against Tony and then he had hugged me, before the doors open.**_

_**When the doors opened you and Abby had been standing there in a hug. * **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'So you better make it! Remember what Gibbs told you, you don't have permission to die!'

"It's going to be all right, Ziva." I hear Tony say, but he sounds far away and like he dosen't believe that it's true. "It can't happen again. We were right there!" I yelled, angry that we had been unable to stop what happened to you.

Just then we pulled up to an apartment building. Then getting out, Tony had grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we walked up to the apartment.

**JUST OUSTIDE THE APARTMENT OF, SARAH MCGEE...**

Tony knocks and Sarah opens the door, she seems surprised to see us.

"Where's Tim?" Are the first words out of her mouth and I could see the fear. "He's at the hospital." Tony tells her. "What happened?" Sarah asked, but she was already grabbing her stuff and locking the door.

"He was shot." Is all I can tell her, as we climb into the car less then a minute later.

**IN THE CAR...**

"Is he..." Sarah begins and I know she can not say the last word, because she is afraid of the answer.

Tony is the one that answers her.

"He was fighting when the ambulance took him." Tony says. "Tim...was...shot?" Sarah says and I know how she feels, becuase I lost my sister and Sarah is afraid she will lose you.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent and soon we are walking down the hall.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

"Boss!" Tony yells as we spot Gibbs.

When he turns to face us, I already know what he's going to say. Abby is leaning against Gibbs and sobbing.

"Wh-where's Tim?" I hear Sarah ask from beside Tony. "He didn't make it, Sarah." Gibbs says and you can see the tears he is trying to hold back.

I lean against Tony and start to cry, he holds me up and I do not want to believe what we had just been told. I know that none of us want to believe it.

I watch as Sarah stumbles into the room and falls into the chair beside you.

Then the rest of us step into the room. Tony was holding me up and Gibbs is holding Abby up. We're all here, you tried to fight and had lost.

"Do my parents...kn-know?" Sarah ask and the tears are falling down her cheeks hardner now.

All of us know how close the two of you were.

"I called them." Gibbs informs Sarah.

Tony, Ducky and I stand on your left side as Abby, Sarah and Gibbs are on you right.

I know without looking around the room that we are all crying for you.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**APRIL 6th...**

I have looked at your desk, it hasn't been cleared off yet. I have seen Gibbs and Tony glance over there to, we look over there thinking you will be there.

These last few days have been quiet and not a word has been spoken among the three of us in the bull pen.

For the last few days Tony and I have been going to lunch, just to get out of the building and away from looking at your desk.

Gibbs watches Tony and I leave, but he dosen't say a word.

Gibbs is just Gibbs, he has been down to Abby's lab to check on her. I can tell you that you're death has affected us all.

Gibbs has slipped down to Abby's lab to check on her

I haven't really seen much of your sister since the other day, when we picked her up and took her to you.

Abby has been taking the worst of us all here at NCIS. She has been playing some different music...

I do not know how she can try to act happy, when everyone knows how she is really taking your death.

Her hair has been down the last few days, she hasn't really put on her usual make up and I have seen her crying, when she thinks no one is around.

Tony has gone down to get her for your funeral, when they come into the bull pen there are tear stains on her cheeks.

She has a radio with her, then we left.

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S GRAVESIDE...**

The service flew by, now we stand beside your grave side.

It has been a hard few days without you, just like when we lost Mike Franks and Director Shepard.

'I'm going to miss seeing you at NCIS and helping pick on you with Tony. Though I do not think I did it as much.

Tell Mike and Director Shepard, hi for us. Goodbye, McGee.'

I walk away with Tony's arm around me leaning on him for support.

I hear music and know it is from the radio that Abby brought.

**NOVEMBER 14th...**

You made Abby smile again and just a little over a week after your funeral. Abby was pregnant.

We brought her to the hospital last night and just a couple of hours ago, Timothy Kyle McGee was born.

Abby says she can see alot of him in you, but she can be seen in him 's been crying and wishing you were here. So you can watch Little Tim grow up.

I left with Tony, when we did Abby ...

Abby and Little Tim were asleep, Abby had a sort of sad smile on her face.

There was a lot of people in the waiting room, to be there for Abby and to meet Little Tim.

Tony, me, your parents, Sarah, Gibbs, Ducky...

Palmer and his new wife, Breena. Then you can pretty much guess who else was there.

I came home after visiting Abby a little while.

Tony has already starting calling him Little Probie, we'll all be here to tell him stories about you. Little Tim, will know all about you.

**APRIL 4th...**

It's been a year now since you have died and now we stand here beside your grave once again.

Abby has Little Tim in her arms.

Abby has been very busy taking care of Little Tim for a little over four months since he was born.

Sarah and I visit Abby once a week to get together and just talk. Sarah comes to see her nefew.

Little Tim, has become a...what is it a Mascot?...I belive that is what Tony has said, for NCIS.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" Gibbs ask and I look over to see her making her way over to us. "Better, I guess." She tells us, but it is a lie.

I remember when I lost my sister and know how she feels.

"I miss, Tim, Gibbs." Abby says.

Sarah was depressed at first after you died. Abby told Sarah she was pregnant, before she told anyone eles. After that Sarah was happy about becoming an Aunt.

By time Abby told us she was pregnant after your funeral...we had all begun to suspect it.

It starts to rain and Abby is the first one to head to the car she came in with Gibbs, because she has Little Tim.

The rest of us stay for a few more moments longer and eventually leave as well.

We all head back to NCIS, with Gibbs and Abby in the lead. Just as we had done a year ago, Sarah said she would meet us there later.

We are going to the bull pen to share more memories about you, Sarah has some good ones about the two of you growing up.

We're going to do the same thing every year, so your son will know what you were like. Tony has told me not to tell Abby that he's got some stories for Little Tim, about how he used to pick on you.

Goodbye again, McGee.


	5. Jame 'Jimmy' Palmer

**NCIS:**

**WE WILL MISS YOU,****TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Timothy McGee is shot and killed. Everyone has their own point of view.**

**CHAPTER 5: JAMES 'JIMMY' PALMER...**

**JIMMY PALMER'S P.O.V.**

**APRIL 4th...**

Dr. Mallard and I had been heading back to NCIS headquarters when we got a call.

You had been shot, Agent Gibbs asked us to pick Abby up and bring her to the hosptial.

So after we unloaded the bodies, we walked to Abby's lab. She had her music on, when she turned to face us she was smiling.

The moment she saw our faces...her smile faded.

"Abigail..." Dr. Mallard began. "Wh-who is it? Who got hurt?" Abby asked. "Timothy." Dr. Mallard told her and she broke down.

She grabbed her things and turning her music off, but nothing else we drove her to the hosptial. It was short ride to the hospital and once we were there she ran, until she found Agent Gibbs.

Dr. Mallard and I were right behind her.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

"How's Tim? Is he okay?" Abby asked Agent Gibbs, but it is at that point the doctor comes out and has a look on his face that says it's not good news.

"Is there anyone here for, Timothy McGee?" The doctor asked. "We are." Agent Gibbs says and we all step forward.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could..." The doctor begins and after a few minutes leads us down the hall to where you are.

We are standing outside your room, Abby is leaning against Agents Gibbs and is taking your death really hard.

"Boss!" We hear Tony yell as him, Ziva and another young women with him come toward us.

"Wh-where's Tim?" The young women ask and I can see the resemblence, then I remember she is your sister. "He didn't make it, Sarah." Agent Gibbs tells her.

Ziva leans on Tony and starts to cry and Abby continues to lean on Agent Gibbs.

Sarah stumbles into your room and falls into a chair beside your bed, the rest of us step in behind her.

"Do my parents kn-know?" Sarah ask, the tears are flowing down her cheeks.

"I've called them." Agent Gibbs tells her.

Agent Diozzo, Agent David and Dr. Mallard stand on your left, I stand at the foot of the bed and Abby, Agent Gibbs and Sarah are on your right.

I know we were not very good friends, but I'm sorry that NCIS and everyone has lost you.

**APRIL 6th...**

It is time for your funeral, I watch as everyone gets into three seperate cars.

Dr. Mallard, Breena and I...

Abby and Agent Gibbs...

Tony and Ziva...

I haven't seen Abby much in the last couple of days, she has been staying in her lab. I went there once, she is still taking it very hard.

The service goes by quick now we stand beside your grave side.

I heard the other day that you and Abby got back together on Valentine's Day, she's the one at NCIS taking it the hardest.

As we are leaving Abby turns on her radio, Breena and I are just behind her.

**NOVEMBER 14th...**

I heard that Abby had a baby boy today. I didn't go to see them though, I just felt out of place.

Dr. Malllard went to see her and told me about it when he got back. He didn't stay to long though, because we have a lot of work to do.

I heard she named him, Timothy Kyle McGee. Dr. Mallard said that he looked like the both of you.

Little Tim is what everyone is starting to call him. Excep for Tony, who has started to call him, Little Probie.

I am still in the Autopsy cleaning up for the night, then I will head home to Breena.

**APRIL 4th...**

It's been a year and everyone who was considered a part of the team is here to visit. I see Abby standing beside Agent Gibbs, with Little Tim. Little Tim, is a big part of NCIS.

"How are you, Sarah?" I hear Agent Gibbs ask and look up. "Better, I guess." Sarah replies, but you can tell she's not telling the whole truth.

"I miss him, Tim, Gibbs." I hear Abby tellsAgent Gibbs.

When it starts to rain I see Abby is the first one to head back to the cars.

Just like one year ago, there is a plan to go back to NCIS for the memories and stories about you.

Your sister tells ones of you growing up and we tell of your time with us here at NCIS.

Sarah was still standing beside your grave when we left and said she would be at NCIS later.

The first car to leave is Agent Gibbs and Abby...

, Breena and I right behind them...

Then finally

Ziva and Tony came in their own cars.

'Goodbye Agent McGee'


	6. Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard

**NCIS:**

**WE WILL MISS YOU,****TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Timothy McGee is shot and killed. Everyone has their own point of view.**

**CHAPTER 6: DR. DONALD 'DUCKY' MALLARD...**

**ME DR. DONALD (DUCKY) MALLARD P.O.V.**

**APRIL 4th...**

Mr. Palmer and I were headed back to NCIS headquarters when we got the call that you had been shot, young Timothy.

Jethro asked us to pick up and Abigail and bring her to the hospital.

We unloaded the bodies, the walked to Abigail's lab. She had her music on, when she to face us she had on her smile. Seeing us though, the smile left her face.

"Abagail..." I began. "Wh-who is it? Who got hurt?" Abigail asked. "Timothy." I told her and she started to cry.

She turned off her music, grabbed her things and leaving her lab on. We left for the hospital. It is a short ride and once we get there, she runs ahead.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

She finds Jethro, Mr. Palmer and myself are not far behind her.

"How's Tim? Is he okay?" Abigail ask, but your doctor comes in with a look I know.

"Is there anyone here for, Timothy McGee?" He asked. "We are." Jethro tells him as we all step forward.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could..." He tells us and after a few minutes leads us down the hall to where you are.

We are standing outside the room, poor Abigail who loved you so dearly leans on Jethro and begins to cry harder.

"Boss!" We hear and turn to see Anthony, Ziva and a young lady I know to be your sister making their way towards us.

"Wh-where's Tim?" Your sister asked. "He didn't make it, Sarah." Jethro tells her.

Ziva leans on Anthony and starts to cry and Abigail continues to lean on Jethro.

Young Sarah stumbles into your room and sits in the chair beside you.

Anthony, Ziva and myself step to the left side of you, Mr. Palmer at the end of the bed, Abigail, Jethro and Sarah on your right.

You were such a young fellow and your life was cut to short.

NCIS and many other people have lost a fine friend they found in you, Timothy.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**APRIL 6th...**

Today is such a sad day, Mr. Palmer and myself meet everyone in the garage, then we head for your funeral.

The service went by rather quickly and now we stand beside your grave side. I've been to check on Abigail in the last few days, just to see if she needed to talk and make sure she is doing okay.

I have noticed several differnces about her, although she tries to act happy. The happiness dose not reach her eyes.

I heard from Jethro just the other day that you and Abigail started dating again on Valentine's Day. I am just sorry you did not have more time with each other.

I am walking beside Jethro and Abigail as we leave your grave side, she turns on a radio she brought with her.

Just as she had done at dear Caitlin's funeral.

**NOVEMBER 14th...**

Jethro called us all just a little after eight o'clock last night and told us, Abigail was headed to the hospital. Then just a few hours ago, Timothy Kyle McGee was born.

At first he was not breathing and it scared Abigail so, but then he started to cry.

I also heard that everyone is beginning to call him, Little Tim. Though I heard Anthony begin to call him by a nickname he had for you with a little difference of course, Little Probie.

I only stayed a few minutes longer and then had to leave to get back to NCIS. Mr. Palmer is just cleaning up as I finish a few reports.

**APRIL 4th...**

Well Timothy it has been one year since your death and now we stand here again at your grave.

It's seems Little Timothy has been keeping his mother quite busy, being just four months old.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" Jethro asked as she makes her way toward your grave. "Better, I guess." She replies, but there is still much sadness in her eyes.

"I miss him, Tim, Gibbs." I hear Abagail tell Jethro.

As it begins to rain Abigail takes Little Timothy to the car to wait on Jethro and then just as we did one year ago we will meet at NCIS in the bull pen to share memories and stories of you. There are so many memories of you.

Once we all begin to walk away young Sarah is the only left at your grave.

The first car to leave is Jethro's...

Then Mr. Palmer and myself just behind him...

Then Anthony...

And Ziva in their own cars.

'Goodbye young ,Timothy.'

It is so tragic what happen to you...


	7. Abigail 'Abby Sciuto

**NCIS:**

**WE WILL MISS YOU,****TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Timothy McGee is shot and killed. Everyone has their own point of view.**

**CHAPTER 7: ABAGAIL 'ABBY' SCIUTO...**

**ABIGAIL (ABBY) SCIUTO'S P.O.V.**

**APRIL 4th...**

I was working in my lab, my music going and couldn't wait for everyone to get back. I couldn't wait to see you, I was just so glad that we were giving us another try. Maybe I was wrong before.

I hear the doors to my lab to open and thinking that it's you, I turn to smile. Seeing Jimmy and Ducky with the looks on their faces, I knew something had happened.

Something told me it was you...

"Abigail..." Ducky began. "Wh-who is it? Who got hurt?" I asked. "Timothy." Ducky says and I feel more fear then I had ever felt before.

I turned off my music, grabbed my things and without turning off the lab...we headed to the hospital. It was only a short ride, once there I run ahead to find Gibbs.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

I am the first to find him.

"How's Tim? Is he okay?" I asked, but a doctor comes down the hall with a look on his face and I don't like it.

"Is there anyone here for, Timothy McGee?" The doctor asked. "We are." Gibbs says stepping forward.

"I'm sorry..." That is all I heard, before I began to sob and after a few minutes we are led down the hall.

As we stand here outside of where you are, I lean on Gibbs and cry harder..

"Boss!" I hear Tony yell and Gibbs turns, but I can't see anything through my tears.

"Wh-where's Tim?" I hear someone ask and I know it's your sister. "He didn't make it, Sarah." Gibbs tells her.

I feel myself being moved and when I can see again, we are surrounding you.

Ziva leaning on Tony, Ducky on your left, Jimmy at the foot, Sarah and me leaning on Gibbs.

'What happened, Timmy? You said you would see me when you got back and told me you loved me.

I had given you a hug and kiss, I told you to be careful. How could you get shot?

I loved you, Timmy.'

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**APRIL 6th...**

I haven't wanted to do my make up, put my hair up and it seems all I can do is cry. Remember the music I was playing for Kate, I played it for you to.

It's just been so hard without you the last couple of days, I come to my lab and still wait for you to come down and work beside me like we used to.

You always knew what I was thinking and we worked together so well. You were the only one in my lab who understood most of it, without turning out to be a psycho.

I remember laying down in my office, putting my head on Bert and looking at a picture of you. I know I fell asleep, because Tony woke me up and told me it was time to go for your funeral.

I didn't want to go, because that would mean you were really gone and not coming back.

Tony helped me get up, then I grab my radio and we are on our way.

We lost Kate...

Director Shepard...

Mike...

And now you to.

'How could you leave me? We were starting to work, you got that tat years ago to impress me and even after we broke up I still thought of you as my geek.

Gibbs told me, that you told him about breaking rule 12. He also said you were sorry...

You were sorry about the fact you knew you had been shot and you were leaving me, right?'

I can't believe it and I don't know how I'm going to survive without you.

Over the last few days everyone has checked on me. Ducky said if I ever needed to talk I could come to him and Gibbs told me the same thing.

I try to act happy whenever someone comes down to see me, but I know they can tell how I'm really doing.

I know that over the past couple of days Ziva and Tony have left for lunch together.

The service was a blur and now we stand beside your gave.

Breena leaning on Jimmy, me leaning on Gibbs, Ziva and Tony. Sarah is standing between your parents.

'You my best friend and always knew what I was thinking. We could almost always read each others minds.

It's going to be so hard without you. I already miss you so much.

Tell Kate, Director Shepard and Mike hi.

Goodbye, Timmy.'

Ziva is still leaning on Tony and they are walking just a little ahead...

Breena and Jimmy...

Just behind Gibbs, Ducky and me.

As we leave I turn on the radio and Tony looks back.

**NOVEMBER 14th...**

I suspected and was going to talk to you when you got back, but I waited for another week. Then I took a pregnancy test and got it confirmed...I was pregnant.

I told Sarah first, I went by her apartment the day I found out for sure. It really cheered her up and we started to get together at least once a week after that.

I waited until the Friday after you died, before I told anyone at NCIS. No one looked surprised and then I told them it was yours.

After that I kind of felt happy again and couldn't wait to meet our child.

I called Gibbs at eight o'clock last night and just a couple of hours ago our son was born...

Timothy Kyle McGee.

I got scared when he was born and not breathing, but after a minute he started to cry.

I started to cry again the moment I that I met him, Little Tim.

I told everyone he looked just like you and that I wished you were here, because I'm still missing you.

I'm going to call him Little Tim, Gibbs made him a crib and Tony of course has started calling him Little Probie.

**APRIL 4th...**

Timmy, I can't believe you've been gone a year already. I still go into my lab sometimes and it seems like you're still there with me.

I dream about you a lot and think of all the times we were together.

I think of the times we dated the first time, stayed best friends and started to date again.

I've been busy these last couple of months taking care of, Little Tim.

When Sarah and I started to get together once a week, we invited Ziva to join us. It's usaully on a Friday night, we talk about everything.

A lot of it turns to you and don't worry I haven't told them a few secrets you told me. Your family stays in touch and sees, Little Tim once in a while. Sarah sees him the most though.

Little Tim had become a mascot for NCIS and everyone who knew you, loved it when I brought him in a couple of times.

That was before I went back to work and put him in daycare.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" Gibbs ask and we all look up to see her. "Better, I guess." Sarah replies, but I know the truth.

"I miss him, Tim, Gibbs." I tell Gibbs, with Little Tim in my arms.

Sarah's doing about as well as the day she found out. She has been just a a little bit happier since she met, Little Tim.

When it starts to rain, I am the first one to head back to the car I came in with Gibbs. I put Little Tim in his carseat and climb in the passengers seat crying again.

A few minutes later Gibbs gets in and we are the first to head back to NCIS.

Once there we head to the bull pen as we did a year ago. A new agent has your desk, but finds another one for the day.

I stand for a minute at the desk that used to be yours then sit down in the chair and take Little Tim out of his carseat.

Through my tears I begin to tell him about you, I know everyone will be showing up later to share more memories and stories.

For now though I tell him what I knew about you and how much I loved you.

Sarah tells us stories of the two of you growing up and the rest of us tell stories of when you came to work at NCIS.

I did tell Sarah about the day I met you, that first night I told her I was pregnant.

I still can't believe it's been a year since you died and a year since I found out about our baby.

'Goodbye my geek, Timothy McGee.'


	8. Sarah McGee

**NCIS:**

**WE WILL MISS YOU,****TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Timothy McGee is shot and killed. Everyone has their own point of view.**

**CHAPTER 8: SARAH MCGEE...**

**SARAH'S P.O.V.**

**APRIL 4th...**

I had just gotten home from work and heard a knock at the door.

After looking to see, I was surprised to find your two co-workers who had picked me up from the library a couple of years ago. I opened the door and knew by the looks on their faces someting was wrong.

"Where's Tim?" Are the first words out of my mouth. "He's at the hospital." The one I remember as Tony says. "What happened?" I ask, grabbing my things and locking the door.

"He was shot." Ziva told me.

**THE CAR...**

"Is he..." But I can't finish, because I'm thinking of the worst. "He was fighting when the ambulance took him away." Tony tells me, but that dosen't stop my fear.

"Tim...was...shot?" I say as it begins to sink in and I see Tony look in the mirror.

The rest of the ride is silent and it seems to take forever before we finally arrive at the hospital. I know that as a Federal Agent you risk your life everyday...

So, why did I feel today was different?

**THE HOSPITAL...**

"Boss!" Tony yells as we make our way down the hall.

When Agent Gibbs turns to face us he had his arms around Abby and she was sobbing. I stopped where I was, because I knew what I had happened before the words are spoken.

"Wh-where's Tim?" I asked. "He didn't make it, Sarah." Agent Gibbs tells me and I didn't think I had heard right.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ziva lean against Tony and begin to cry.

I stood there in shock for a moment and then looked into the room where you were. I stumble to your bedside and sat down.

I then grab your hand in mine, but it is as cold as ice.

"Do my parents kn-know?" I begin.

"I've called them." Agent Gibbs tells me.

I then begin to think...you will never be there for me again.

Like when you helped clear my name of murder...

To talk to...

To look up to...

You were my big brother...now you are gone.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**APRIL 6th...**

These last few days have been like a nightmare and I want to wake up. I've helped plan your funeral.

The serivce went by faster then I thought it would, I don't think anyone heard much of it. I guess we're still tyring to get over the shock of you being gone.

Now we stand here beside your grave.

Ziva is leaning on Tony, Abby is leaning on Gibbs and I stand between our parents.

These last few days have been hard without you around...my big brother.

I stand her among your co-workers, friends, our parents and family as we stand here to say goodbye.

It ends and everyone begins to leave...almost everyone.

I remain with our parents and a few people from your work.

Agents Gibbs, Ziva and Tony, the ME Ducky, the ME's assintant Jimmy Palmer and the women with him.

I then turn to watch them leave...

Tony and Ziva in front...

Just behind them is Agent Gibbs, Abby

And the ME (Ducky, right?), just behind them Jimmy Palmer.

I look as Abby hits a button on the radio and music begins to play.

**NOVEMBER 14th...**

I was surprised when about a week after the funeral, Abby showed up at my door and was smiling. I stepped back and let her in, she then told me she was pregnant and that I was going to be an aunt.

She also told me I was the first to know, I don't know why she told me first. It did cheer me up though, we began to talk and Abby a

You got a tattoo to impress her? I know you really loved her and she told me how much she loved you. So we talked and got to know each other.

Then every Friday after that we began to get together, the next week we invited Ziva to join us and talked about everything...mostly what we remembered of you and wondered how much this baby would be like you.

Then I got the call last night that Abby had been taken to the hospital, so I called our parents.

They met me there and just a few hours ago we met, Little Tim. He looks like both of you, but Abby is insistent that he looks more like you.

Tony started calling him, Little Probie and explained that he called you Probie telling us what it ment.

Abby told me when the crib was set up that Gibbs had made it himself and he did a great job.

**APRIL 4th...**

It has been a year since you died and I am now making my way to your grave once again.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" Agent Gibbs asked me. "Better, I guess." I reply and I know that no one really believes me.

"I miss him Tim, Gibbs." Abby says with Little Tim in her arms.

I never heard if there was a reply, because I looked down and began to remember and always remembered the same thing...

You were always there and now your will not be there anymore.

For a while we just stand there, it then begins to rain and Abby is the first to head back to the car with Little Tim.

For a few more minutes everyone else stands there then...

Gibbs heads to his car...

Followed by Ducky...

Then Ziva...

And Tony head to their seperate cars.

I remain a little longer after everyone is gone.

I told everyone I would meet them at NCIS in a little while so we can do as we did a year ago...get together in the bull pen to tell memories and stories of you.

Everyone loves to hear stories I tell about you and me growing up.

I need to go, so I can go home and change into dry clothes.

Then I will head to NCIS and meet everyone there.

'Goodbye, Timothy McGee...my big brother.

I love you and miss you, so do a lot of other people.

We will continue to do this every year, so Little Tim will know all about you.


	9. Timothy Kyle McGee

**NCIS:**

**WE WILL MISS YOU,****TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Timothy McGee is shot and killed. Everyone has their own point of view.**

**CHAPTER 9: TIMOTHY KYLE MCGEE...**

**18 YEARS LATER...**

**TIMOTHY KYLE MCGEE...**

**APRIL 4th...**

"I've decided to get here before anyone else. I've heard stories about you my whole life. Every year on this day we all meet at NCIS and I'm working hard so I can become an NCIS agent.

Aunt Sarah would tell me about growing up with you.

Mom tells me how much she loved you and how happy she was that couple of weeks before you died. Then became happy again when I was born. She used to call me Little Tim, until I was 10 and then it became just Tim.

Uncle Tony used to call me Little Probie, but that has changed to Probie Jr. now.

I heard that there used to be a rule about not dating a co-worker...

Rule 12, right?

I was told that you and mom broke that rule for years before I was thought of.

Guess what?

That rule no longer exsist, since Grandpa Gibbs retired and Uncle Tony became team leader. I was about four Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva got married, they had a little girl and named her Caitlin.

Kate, is five years and a half years younger then me. I was told that she was named after another NCIS agent that died years ago.

Grandpa Gibbs and Grandpa Ducky retired fifteen years ago, when I was three. When I started going to school, Granpa Gibbs would pick me up and most of the time we would to NCIS.

I was told that I became a mascot and everyone that knew you, they were very happy to meet me.

When Grandpa Ducky retired Uncle Palmer became the new ME.

I heard about others that died while working at NCIS and a retired NCIS agent. I have heard everything about NCIS.

One of the reasons I want to become an agent is I've pretty much grown up at NCIS, the other reason is it's in my blood.

You were an agent and mom is the forensic scientist.

Everyone is begining to arrive now...

Grandma and Grandpa McGee...

Grandpa Gibbs...

Grandpa Ducky...

Uncle Jimmy and his wife, Breena

Plus their kids Lexi and Nicholas...

Mom...

Aunt Sarah...

Uncle Tony, Aunt Ziva and Kate.

After this it will be off to NCIS to remeber you once again, just like since the day you died nineteen years ago.

I just wish I could have met you and you would have been there for me growing up. Hearing stories just are not the same. You can hear stories about someone, but never really know them."

**FROM A DIFFERENT P.O.V.**

Once everyone showed up they began to greet each other and talk to Agent Timothy McGee as if he were standing right there.

For the first time in nineteen years it did not rain, but remained sunny on the day of April 4th.

It was about an hour later that everyone...

Including Mr. and Mrs. McGee headed back to NCIS.

After nineteen years now everyone had a chance to say goodbye, but would continue to return and do the same thing.

So that you are not forgotten...

Agent Timothy McGee

You will never be forgotten...

**THE END**


End file.
